This Time Around
by StrangeThoughtsOfaBibliophilia
Summary: Everyone is curious about the new student Sean especially Logan. However Sean has some secrets that could prove deadly especially when tragedy hits close to Dalton. Could it be love this time around for Logan or something else entirely? Klaine as well!
1. Sean Jasper Harrison

_So this story is basically a mystery/romance/slight angst. I borrowed the characters from CP Coulter's Dalton (which is really good) because after reading it I couldn't help but feel that this the way it really should be at Dalton. Not that we will ever know but still. I really feel bad for CP's character Logan and wanted to give him a love interest so that's where Sean comes in. I don't really like the idea of him being paired with Julian. They just don't go together in my head. Although it is mostly focused on Logan and Sean it will feature Klaine so that's why I put it under this label. This is my second attempt at a Glee fanfic so please be kind! If it sucks I'm sorry._

_Also for those who may have read the first chapter of my first Glee fanfic (Revenge Is Sweet) I am so sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me! I've been so busy and then I got writer's block. Then this story line just popped into my head and I knew I had to write it down before I forgot. I will update soon. If not I give you permission to tell me to never write Glee fanfic again...actually I take that back. If I don't write anymore how will I ever finish these stories. Anyway please enjoy. Any grammar/spelling mistakes are my fault; I'm editing it myself._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee or CP Coulter's characters. I am simply borrowing their greatness to write a story I hope you will enjoy.__  
><em>

Dalton Academy for Boys was in an uproar. It was the middle of the first semester and they were receiving a transfer student. It was very rare (only Kurt and Blaine had ever transferred late) for anyone to transfer after the school year had begun. All the boys were curious as to whom the new boy was and why he was transferring so late. Everyone was excited, especially the Brightman twins. They couldn't wait to meet their newest victim. So it was with great joy that they bounded into the Warbler choir room Monday morning.

"Guess what we found out!" they shouted in voices filled with glee. All the Warblers turned to them and waited. After all, the twins would share if it was really exciting news which was almost always. Evan looked around to make sure they had everyone's attention then looked to his twin. Evan cleared his throat.

"We were so curious about our new transfer student..."

"That we asked the Caterpillar to get us all available info he could find..."

"And we may be getting a new Warbler!" The boys in the room looked at each other in excitement. It was always fun to get new members. The twins continued their announcement.

"The transfer student's name is Sean Harrison..."

"He's eighteen..."

"A senior..."

"And he was in his school's glee club..."

"Which has made it to Nationals for six consecutive years..."

"Four of which they took home the trophy as National Champions!" The twins looked around to see if anyone had caught on to their train of thought. They watched as a few boys grinned, realizing that the new transfer student was gold to a team hoping to make it to Nationals for the first time in years. Everyone began to talk at once, speculating about what the new transfer student would be like. They continued in this manner until Reed, who had been thinking quietly, said out loud, "Why is he transferring part way through his senior year?"

At this everyone became silent as it dawned on them that the twins had said he was a senior. If it was as a sophomore or even a junior everyone would have understood. But a senior? That was kind of extreme.

"Maybe he was bullied at his old school?" suggested Thad.

"Maybe his parents got a divorce?" Nick threw out.

"Maybe he left town because he was being haunted and thought leaving would make it stop. Only it won't. Instead he will bring whatever is haunting him here and we will all be cursed!" There was utter silence after Dwight's suggestion as all the boys stared at him as if he was crazy which admittedly he kind of was.

"Who cares why he is transferring? We might have an actual shot at Nationals!" David shouted. All the boys cheered.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came around and the whole school was abuzz. The transfer student was to arrive after classes let out and all the boys wanted to get a good look at him. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of classes, boys ran down the hallways to get a look at the new student through the windows. Only a few (Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Reed, and the Twins) dared wait by the school front doors. There was loud chattering until someone yelled, signaling the approach of a car. At once there was silence.<p>

A black sedan pulled up to the front of the building and out climbed two men. At least it appeared so. At a closer glance it was clear to see which was Sean Harrison. The taller of the two was dressed in a dark charcoal suit, his black hair peppered with gray slicked back. His mouth was set in a no nonsense frown, his hard brown eyes fixated on the school. The shorter one (obviously Sean) was dressed in typical teen fashion; slightly baggy jeans, a plain t-shirt and black Converse sneakers. His hair was a wavy mixture if dark and light brown, falling into eyes that could only be described as topaz-colored; dark brown with hints of violet.

He noticed the boys as soon as he and the man (his father, they assumed) entered the building and gave them a little smile. The Twins grinned back at him. Without so much as hitch in his stride at the sight of all the boys, the man continued toward Dean Ramsey's office, Sean trailing after him. It was a full thirty minutes before the man and Sean came back out this time with Dean Ramsey. Ramsey and the man spoke for a few more minutes with Sean listening before the man clapped Sean on the back and walked away. Ramsey turned around and surveyed all the boys lined up in the hallways. Pursing her lips, she called out," Charlie! Derek! Get over here now!"

Both boys scrambled out of the crowd and stood in front of her. She nodded her head and extended her hand toward Sean.

"I want the two of you to show our new student around. Make sure he is familiar with the place. Introduce him to some of the other boys." With that Dean Ramsey turned smartly on her heels, leaving the boys to get acquainted.

* * *

><p>Sean looked at the two boys in front of him. One of them turned to the other.<p>

"Charlie, can you do this by yourself? I have a date with my girlfriend and I'd prefer not to have to cancel." The one called Charlie raised an eyebrow but nodded and the other, Derek, walked off. Sean turned his attention to Charlie who offered him his hand.

"Hi. I'm Charles Amos but everyone just calls me Charlie or Chaz. I'm a senior as well so we may have some classes together." Sean shook his hand before introducing himself. "I'm Sean Harrison but you can call me Jazz."

Charlie cocked his head.

"Jazz?" he questioned, his head cocked to the side. Sean smiled.

"My middle name is Jasper. So Jazz for short. Totally random but it's what people call me sometimes."

Two blonde boys bounced over and grinned at him. Sean realized they were twins.

"Hello there new kid," they said as one.

"We are..."

"Ethan and Evan..."

"Brightman aka..."

"The Tweedles." Sean looked back and forth between the two as they spoke before holding up a hand.

"Wait. Who is Evan and who is Ethan?" The twins looked at each other before breaking out into wide smiles.

"There really isn't any need..."

"To tell the difference between us..."

"Since we are always together..."

"But..."

"If you must know..."

"I'm Ethan," Evan lied smoothly.

"And I'm Evan," Ethan lied just as smoothly. Sean just looked at the two of them. Then he pointed to Evan. "You're not Ethan. You're Evan and he's Ethan."

The twins stared at him in shock as did everyone in the hall. No one had ever been able to tell the twins apart entirely. Most just gave up and thought of them as one and the same. A black-haired boy with lots of gel whistled.

"Now how did you do that? I've known the twins for quite awhile and still can't tell them apart most of the time," he said. Sean just smiled. "I could lie to you and say I'm telepathic but I'm not. I just have a way of knowing these things."

Ethan and Evan looked at each other once more and nodded. They stood on either side of Sean and grabbed his arms.

"Sean, it is decided. We like you our dear White King. Let us introduce you to Alice and the others." Sean raised an eyebrow at the Alice in Wonderland references but allows himself to be pulled along by the twins.

* * *

><p>For the better part of day Sean was pulled around and introduced to all the people the Twins deemed necessary. There was Blaine Anderson (White Rabbit), the black-haired boy that had lots of gel in it; Wes Hughs (March Hare) and David Sullivan (Mad Hatter), the Asian boy and black boy that were such close friends they could almost be mistaken as a couple; Thomas "Dwight" Houston (White Knight), the self-proclaimed supernatural hunter; Reed Van Kamp (Dormouse), the fashionable but very clumsy boy; and Kurt Hummel (Alice), fashion extraordinaire and self-proclaimed diva. Charlie was re-introduced as the Queen of Hearts.<p>

After a whirlwind of introductions, the Twins began to show Sean around campus. They told him about all teachers with the other boys putting in a word or two as they showed him the classrooms, the cafeteria and the common rooms. It was as they approached the Warbler choir room that Twins decided the to broach the subject of him joining their glee club.

"So White King we heard you used to sing at your old school and even went all the way to Nationals. Would you be interested in joining our glee club?" the Twins asked, Sean still sandwiched between them. Sean glanced back and forth between them.

"You have a glee club?"

"Of course we do. All of us with the exception of the White Knight and the Queen of Hearts are in the Warblers. And we would be delighted if you would join us."

"It's run by Ms. Mendel and Mr. Harvey and you have to audition but you'll probably get in. You must be good if your old glee club made it to Nationals," David told him. Sean looked at all the boys. They looked so excited at the prospect of a new member.

"I don't know. I don't really sing anymore. I probably suck," Sean said slowly. He felt bad about saying no but he actually really didn't sing that often anymore. Plus he had a more serious and legitimate reason to say no. One that he couldn't tell them or it would ruin everything that he was working for.

"Oh come on. Just because you haven't sang for a few months doesn't mean you suck. At least think about it," Blaine said eagerly. Sean just looked at him. A few months was an understatement. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll think about it." The boys cheered.

The Twins then began to show him around the choir room. There was a piano but no other instruments in sight. Which made sense in a way since they were an a capella group. From there, they proceeded to drag him across the campus to show him the dormitories.

"Are you staying in the dorms?" asked Reed so quietly that Sean almost didn't hear him.

"Yes I am." This seemed to excite the other boys especially the Twins.

"You have got to stay at Windsor!" the Twins shouted at him. Sean was confused.

"What? Why Windsor? Is there something wrong with the other two?" The boys launched into a huge explanation about the houses and how the students fit into them. Sean snickered as he listened to them detail their rivalry with Stuart House and laughed out loud as they told him about some of the things that occurred at Windsor. Perhaps he was going to have fun while he was stayed even though it wasn't the purpose of him going here.

"The way you describe it makes me think of Hogwarts. Windsor is Gryffindor, Stuart is Slytherin and Hanson is a mixture of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I mean you guys have uniforms so it could totally work. All that's missing is girls so that there can be a Hermione." The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Indeed, to an outsider, Dalton probably looked like an all boys version of Hogwarts.

"Wonder why we never thought of that ourselves," Blaine said.

"Back to the original question!" cried Wes. "Are you going to dorm at Windsor?"

The boys looked at Sean, their eyes hopeful and pleading. Sean laughed. How could he say no?

* * *

><p>Later after the craziness that was Windsor (of which Charlie was prefect naturally) was unleashed upon him, Sean headed to the apartment he was currently sharing with the man all the boys had seen earlier. The lights were all off when he entered.<p>

"Max, you there?" Sean called.

"I'm in the bedroom," came the answer. Sean peered into the bedroom. Max was sitting at the desk in front of a computer that had a multitude of screens. Gone was the suit. In it's place was a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. Upon closer inspection each screen showed a different location, one being the very place Sean had just left; Dalton Academy. There were folders and newspaper clippings strewn all over the bed. Tucked away in the corner were three suitcases and two black cases. A coffee machine had replaced one of the bedside lamps.

"How did it go?" Max asked as Sean made himself a cup of coffee.

"Great actually. I think we can begin setting up cameras around and inside the school in no time. There are a couple boys I met that know the place like the back of their hands." Max nodded.

"Good. Now grab the laptop from over there and start helping me. We need to finish this quickly. We can't afford to waste time." Max passed Sean a stack of folders that had been on the desk. Sean sighed and took the folders. The laptop balanced on his lap, he settled down to work. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Meeting

_Hello! This is chapter 2 where Logan meets Sean. Please enjoy! Once again any mistakes are my fault_. _Also the song Sean sings is "Waiting Outside The Line" by Greyson Chance. I feel like it fits Logan's problems at the moment and how they will eventually end up together._

**Disclaimer:** _I do no own Glee or its characters. Nor do I own Logan or Reed; just Sean._

Logan had no interest in the new transfer student at all. So as all the boys ran through the hallways to catch a glimpse of their new classmate, Logan had simply gathered his books and headed to his room. Apparently he wasn't the only one; Julian's door was shut, music pouring out from underneath. Logan knew something was wrong with Julian but the actor had refused to tell him. So Logan had given up and quite frankly he had his own set of problems.

His doctors and therapists had all said he was doing better but Logan begged to differ. Without his medication he felt lonely, miserable and angry. He just wanted to punch something until he couldn't move anymore. With his medications he was numb. Everything he heard, saw, and did felt like a dream; as if he wasn't in control, just a spectator in this game called life. Never was he a participant. When he was numb, he could feel his loneliness, misery and anger in the corner of his mind, waiting for their chance to spring back up and seize him. They said he was getting better but Logan had never felt as crazy and out of control then he did now. The worst was knowing he wanted someone to understand but no one was willing to try. Not even his closest friend, Derek. Derek just made sure he took his medications and that he wasn't doing anything that would be considered psychotic and ruin his "progress."

It was weeks before Logan even laid eyes upon the new student. Although he was supposedly a senior, he wasn't in any of Logan's classes. It was through pure luck that Logan even encountered him.

After another day of feeling numb, Logan decided to retreat to the only place where he could think: the choir room. As he neared the door, he heard the sound of a guitar and frowned. No one went into the choir room at this time except for him. Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. Sitting on one of the couches with an electric guitar in hand sat a boy Logan had never seen before. As Logan watched the boy broke into song.

**_You'll never enjoy your life,_**  
><strong><em> living inside the box<em>**  
><strong><em> You're so afraid of taking chances,<em>**  
><strong><em> how you gonna reach the top?<em>**

**_ Rules and regulations,_**  
><strong><em> force you to play it safe<em>**  
><strong><em> Get rid of all the hesitation,<em>**  
><strong><em> it's time for you to seize the day<em>**

**_ Instead of just sitting around_**  
><strong><em> and looking down on tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em> You gotta let your feet off the ground,<em>**  
><strong><em> the time is now<em>**

**_ I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_**  
><strong><em> I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**

Logan was surprised by the sound of his voice. It was slightly deep with a little twang of what sounded like a southern accent.

**_Try to have no regrets_**  
><strong><em> even if it's just tonight<em>**  
><strong><em> How you gonna walk ahead<em>**  
><strong><em> if you keep living behind<em>**

**_ Stuck in my same position,_**  
><strong><em> you deserve so much more<em>**  
><strong><em> There's a whole world around us,<em>**  
><strong><em> just waiting to be explored<em>**

**_ Instead of just sitting around_**  
><strong><em> and looking down on tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em> You gotta let your feet off the ground,<em>**  
><strong><em> the time is now, just let it go<em>**

**_ The world will force you to smile_**  
><strong><em> I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<em>**  
><strong><em> Cause I know,<em>**  
><strong><em> What's in you is out there<em>**

**_ I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_**  
><strong><em> I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**

Logan couldn't move his eyes away from the boy. Watching him sing was...fascinating. His voice spilled across the room without him even trying and just sounded too enticing for Logan to walk away.

**_I'm trying to be patient_**  
><strong><em> the first step is the hardest<em>**  
><strong><em> I know you can make it,<em>**  
><strong><em> go ahead and take it<em>**

**_ I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting_**  
><strong><em> I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**  
><strong><em> Waiting outside the lines<em>**

**_ You'll never enjoy your life_**  
><strong><em> Living inside the box<em>**  
><strong><em> You're so afraid of taking chances,<em>**  
><strong><em> How you gonna reach the top?<em>**

Logan felt something move inside him. He knew what it was without even having to think. It was the same feeling he had experienced when he first meet both Blaine and Kurt. Once upon a time he would have acted on this feeling but now he knew better. If they thought he had been out of control before they were wrong. Logan knew he was probably more closer to the crazy lunatic people had called him than ever before. To maintain his sanity, Logan knew he couldn't get mixed up with the same feeling again even if it made him feel better if only for a little while. And in order for that to happen he couldn't be near this boy. With that in mind Logan moved to close the door and leave.

* * *

><p>Sean looked up to see a boy closing the door. He put down his guitar and called out. "Hey<p>

The boy froze. Stiffly, he turned to face Sean giving Sean a better look at his face. The boy was tall, taller than Sean, with the looks of a young Greek god. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and emerald green eyes that looked as if they could see through Sean's soul. Sean smiled at him.

"Hey,"he said again. "I'm Sean Harrison. I'm new so I don't think we've met yet."

Several emotions ran across the boy's face to quickly for Sean to place them. Slowly the boy moved in to the room and stuck his hand out for Sean to shake.

"John Logan Wright III. Just call me Logan; John is my father." They shook and Sean motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

"Are you a Warbler?" Sean asked. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well this is the Warbler practice room and I kinda figured no one else would come in here but Warblers," Sean said with a laugh.

"Good guess then. I am. Are you planning to join?" Logan asked. Sean shook his head and laughed. "No."

Logan looked at him slightly perplexed. "Why not? You sound good and weren't you in your old school's glee club?"

"I was," Sean acknowledged. "But I haven't sang for awhile and I'm not really sure if I want to join glee club again. Besides, the school work here is much harder than at my old school. If I join the Warblers I might not be able to keep up."

Logan nodded in understanding. They sat for a moment in silence before Sean spoke again.

"So how come I'm only meeting you now?" Logan was silent. He wasn't sure how to answer this question. He definitely wasn't about to pour out out all his problems to a boy he just met even if he was slightly interested in the said boy.

"I...I did some things that have people in this school...cautious and weary of me. So I tend to avoid contact with others and vice-versa," Logan told him slowly.

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Well for what it's worth you don't seem capable of doing anything bad. At least not enough to have most of the school hate you." Logan laughed at that. If only he knew.

"You're thinking if only I knew right?" Sean guessed with a smile; the other boy had a nice laugh. Logan stared at him.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. Besides I don't judge people on what others say. I judge on what I see and you seem perfectly okay to me. Therefore would you like to be friends?" Logan wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. After all Kurt had said something similar and look how that had turned out. As if he read his mind, Sean gave him another smile.

"So...tell me about yourself," Sean said. They began to talking about their like and dislikes. As they carried on Logan couldn't help but be more drawn to the new boy. They had a few mutual interests but that wasn't it. There was just something he couldn't name about the new boy that made Logan want to believe that this time everything would be okay. That this time it would be different. That this time it really might be love. Logan could only hope.

* * *

><p>Reed happened to be walking by the choir room when he heard voices from within. Looking in, he saw Sean chatting with Logan. Reed was shocked. He was sure Logan had been avoiding contact with anyone for the past month. He stood outside the room for a few more minutes to make sure nothing bad happened. Reed had just determined that everything was fine when he saw it. A look that was very familiar to Reed passed on Logan's face and it wasn't a good look in his opinion. It was same look Logan had worn when he first encountered Blaine and Kurt and thought himself in love. The same look that had then lead to trouble each time.<p>

As Reed raced down the hallway to tell the others he missed another look passing on Logan's face. One that said that maybe this time around it was real. That this time around it might not be a mistake and John Logan Wright III really might be falling in love for real.


End file.
